leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP153
}} The Treasure Is All Mine! (Japanese: 危険がいっぱい！コジロウの宝箱！！ Full of Danger! 's Treasure Chest!!) is the 153rd episode of the , and the 619th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2009 and in the United States on April 17, 2010. Blurb As Ash prepares for his final Sinnoh region Gym Battle with a little training, his Monferno accidentally discovers a treasure chest buried in the forest! While struggling to open it, our heroes are approached by Team Rocket-in disguise, as usual. James remembers that he was the one who buried the treasure chest long ago! James and the rest of Team Rocket attempt to retrieve the chest, but to no avail. Meanwhile, James recalls that the chest contains a letter proposing marriage to his would-be fiancée, Jessiebelle. James knows if that letter ever falls into her hands, the results would be disastrous! And our heroes, who still have possession of the chest, are wandering by one of James's vacation mansions when Sebastian, the butler, spies them. Excited at the thought that "Young Master James" must be close by, Sebastian invites our heroes in, while Jessie, disguised as Jessiebelle (along with a disguised James and Meowth), shows up to get the treasure chest back. But when Sebastian discovers James is really there, he takes it upon himself to alert the real Jessiebelle, who arrives on the scene-all set to marry James! James sadly gives in and says goodbye to Team Rocket and our heroes. But, secretly, he asks Ash to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt and blast them off, away from Jessiebelle! To James's dismay, Jessie and Jessiebelle accidentally get switched, leaving James on the run from his crazed fiancée...with Meowth running along with him! And, tired of the nuptial nightmare, our heroes once again turn toward their upcoming challenges. Plot The episode begins with and having a battle while on their way to Daybreak Town for Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. When Ash's Monferno accidentally s up a buried treasure chest, they all try to break it open, but it is too well made. sees them trying to break it open, and decide to steal the chest to get the treasure inside. They disguise themselves as the Treasure Chest Gang, but they soon reveal themselves as Team Rocket, and Ash has use which sends them blasting off. When they land, James remembers that he used to own the treasure chest, and buried it when he was a child, but he can't remember what he hid inside it. The team decides to retrieve the item again, imagining it contains some of James' allowance. Ash and his friends are continuing their journey when suddenly Team Rocket shows up once more, and they try to tell Ash that the chest belonged to James. Ash and friends assume it is a lie, but says that if it did belong to James, then he would know how to open it. James tries to open the chest, but he can't remember how. He tries different passwords, and when he tries for the third time, the chests looks like it is opening, but it's really the security system. James tells them to run, and a cannon comes out of the lid and sends Team Rocket blasting off. When they land, James suddenly remembers what was inside the chest, but he won't tell Jessie or . He becomes determined to stop anyone from finding out what is inside the chest. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are admiring a huge, impressive-looking mansion, when suddenly the gates open and a butler comes running out of the building to take the chest, which he says belongs to master James. He proves it is James' by showing the gang a picture on the bottom of the chest which James did of his Pokémon Growlie when he was a little boy. The butler gets very emotional at the thought of James returning, and starts to look for him in the bushes and trees. Ash and Brock tell Dawn that James came from a very rich family, and that the huge mansion was probably one of his family's summer estates. James and the rest of Team Rocket are watching, and James is scared that if Sebastian (the butler) sees him, he will call his parents and his fiancée, Jessebelle, whose controlling personality was the reason he ran away from home and joined Team Rocket. James comes up with a plan to retrieve the chest without being recognized by Sebastian. Ash, Dawn and Brock are inside the mansion, and Dawn wonders why James joined Team Rocket at the first place. Brock says that maybe James was looking for his freedom. Sebastian offers a meal to Ash and his friends as a thank you for finding master James's treasure chest, and while the gang are tucking in, Sebastian asks them where they found the chest. Before they can answer, the doorbell rings. It is Jessie, disguised as Jessebelle, and Meowth and James disguised as her servants. Jessie says that she has just come to pick up the treasure chest for James, who had returned and was marrying her after all. Sebastian begins to cry with happiness, and Meowth orders Ash to fetch the chest. Everything is going well for James, but then suddenly his old Pokémon Growlie wanders out, and recognizes James even through his disguise. Growlie jumps onto James to say hello, and knocks the disguise off. Even though James is scared that has been found out, he is pleased to see his old Pokémon again. Sebastian is overjoyed to see James, but he quickly sends out a which he tells to use on James so he can be handed over to his parents and marry Jessebelle. James sends out his which uses , which allows James to send Sebastian and Spinarak down a hidden trap door into a dungeon. James takes the chest from Ash, and when asked by Dawn and Jessie, he tells them what is inside the chest. James tells them about how, when he was very little, he was tired of all the formal balls his parents hosted, and on the night of one of these parties he met Jessebelle on a balcony. He fell in love with her right away, even though he only knew her name. He didn't realize the meeting had been planned by his parents. That night he wrote a love letter to Jessebelle, asking her to marry him. He thought how embarrassing it would be if anyone other than her read the note, and just then his parents, who had been listening to him, handed him the treasure chest, which was handmade by his father. They also told him that he would be going to Jessebelle's house the next night, and he should tell her how he feels. The next night, before James got a chance to ask Jessebelle to marry him, she said yes, and that it has already been arranged by their parents. She demanded that he gets a to replace his , but James refused to part with his best friend, and ran out of the house. He told Growlie to use Dig, and buried the chest so no one will find it. The flash-back ends, and James says that if Jessebelle was to find the letter, she would see it as a marriage certificate, and he would have to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly, the security systems go off; it is Jessebelle, and she is making her way to the mansion along with hundreds of guards. The guards surround the building, so James can't escape. James realizes Sebastian must have called her. James says that he has a secret passageway they can escape through. At the same time, Jessebelle enters the mansion, where she is greeted by Sebastian, who jumps up through the floor. He leads her to the secret passageway, where Ash, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth are all running from her. James tells everyone to hurry up, and Dawn says that she can't see what any of it has to do with them. James reminds them that none of it would have happened if Ash hadn't dug the chest up in the first place, so they should help him escape. They see Jessebelle and Sebastian running close behind them, and quickly get to the end of the tunnel, trapping Jessebelle and Sebastian inside. Ash and Brock tell James to run while he has the chance, but James says that he has to dispose of the letter first, and he unsuccessfully tries to guess the password again. This time the chest transforms into a huge and scary looking robot, but really it is only a foot tall. It shoots at Team Rocket, but Growlie uses and stops the laser. James gets Growlie to attack the chest, and once Growlie has used Flamethrower, Dig, then one last Flamethrower, the robot turns back into a chest, which then turns into a tiny rocket and flies away. Inside the tunnel, Jessebelle gets her to use , which breaks down the door. Jessebelle tells James that all the arrangements for the wedding have been made, and James says that he gives up, and just wants to say goodbye to his friends before he goes to get married, but James asks Ash to use Thunderbolt. Ash agrees, and Pikachu sends Team Rocket blasting off. James is happy to have escaped, but suddenly realizes that it is not Jessie who has blasted off with them, but rather Jessebelle. Jessie lands on her own, surrounded by Jessebelle's guards, who mistake her for Jessebelle. The episode ends with Ash and his friends making their way to the next city, while the scene changes to James and Meowth being chased by Jessebelle. Major events * learns that James comes from a rich family. * James is reunited with his childhood companion Growlie at one of his old mansions. * Growlie is revealed to know . * Jessebelle returns once again to try and marry James, but to no avail. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Jessebelle * * James's parents (flashback) * Jessebelle's bodyguards * Party guests (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (James's; Growlie) * (Jessebelle's) * ( 's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * The English title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "the pleasure is all mine". * wears glasses that are the same as how Ash's Squirtle wore them. * This is Growlie's first appearance since Holy Matrimony!, 571 episodes ago. The same can be said about James's parents, though they only appear in flashback. * There were 571 episodes between Jessebelle's first appearance and this one, which was then the longest time between a particular human character's first and second physical appearances within the show. Though she did appear earlier in Two Degrees of Separation!, it was only in one of James's flashbacks. ** 's appearance in The Right Hero for the Right Job! ultimately broke this record, now being 637 episodes between A Hole Lotta Trouble and that episode (excluding his appearances in the Mega Evolution Specials). * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and The Rise of Darkrai are used in this episode. * This episode marks one of the very few times when intends to be blasted off. ** This is also one of the few episodes where Team Rocket blasts off three times. In the last of them, James and Meowth blast off with Jessebelle instead of Jessie. * In the dub, Jessebelle ended the episode saying the same line she ended with in Holy Matrimony!: "You're not running properly!" * Team Rocket narrates the preview of this episode. * This is one of the episodes where Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear. Errors * In James's mansion, the trio is sitting on couches discussing how James got into Team Rocket. In the first "clip", the wall behind has a drawer up against it. In the next "clip", at a different angle, the pattern on the wall has changed, and the drawer is gone. * Jessebelle's name is misspelled as Jessiebelle in the Pokémon.com blurb for this episode. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |el= |he= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 153 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on James de:Der Schatz gehört mir! es:EP622 fr:DP153 ja:DP編第153話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第151集